An expression of love
by Sherry Furude
Summary: Mishaps happen, whether you're making dinner or enjoying a BDSM scene. But, as fairytales teach, a good heart can always save the day… right? Explicit dom!Gin/sub!Sherry oneshot. Use of safeword.


**DISCLAIMER:** The entire _Detective Conan_ series belong to **Gosho Aoyama**. This is a **non-profit fan work**.

* * *

 **An expression of love**

Gin's tongue pushes down the moan that had just made its way up Sherry's throat. When the kiss ends, she needs a moment to catch her breath. She opens her eyes only at the pressure of Gin's thumb on her lower lip.

'So beautiful,' he whispers. 'Look at you, you've blushed. The color really suits you.'

Sherry's lips curve at his words and let out a low-pitched moan at the touch of his left hand on her thigh.

'So incredibly beautiful,' he insists. Unconsciously, Sherry bends her knees, making more room for Gin between her spread legs. 'And so eager. You're dying to have me fuck you, aren't you, my sweet sub?'

Sherry tries to bite her lower lip when Gin's hand raises her leg, but his thumb forces her mouth open and his lips press against hers for a long while, after which he finally lets go of her face.

'Be a good girl and I'll make sure you don't regret it,' he murmurs with a grin. 'Are you going to be a good girl, my sweet sub?' Sherry nods. His smile widens. 'Very good…'

In what she recognizes as her first reward, Gin lowers his head and kisses his way down her neck and onto her chest. Her head turns violently to one side when his mouth meets her right nipple first and the left afterwards, squeezing them between his teeth. After biting his fill, he gazes up at Sherry's blushing face. His left hand starts to caress her thigh.

'Good girl,' he praises. Sherry moans loudly when his right hand presses against her groin and two fingers wander into her body. Out of the corner of the eye she sees him grin. 'If I didn't know you, I'd be surprised that you're this wet already. But I know you, and I know you like this. You like,' he continues, a third finger sliding in. Her legs spread wider apart, 'being my sweet sub, my good girl.' Sherry lets out a high-pitched sigh when the three fingers are joined by a fourth. 'You love being fucked by me.' His thumb presses against her clitoris and Sherry bites her lip in anticipation. 'Don't you?' The thumb starts moving in circles, each stroke drawing a moan from her parted lips while the oher four fingers slide in and out. 'Say it,' Gin orders. 'I want to hear you say it. What do you love?'

'I… I love… being fucked… by you,' Sherry stutters.

The thumb presses harder against her clitoris.

'Say it again.'

'I love… being fucked… by you…'

'You do?'

Gin's hand quickens its pace. Unable to keep on talking, Sherry throws her arms around his neck and lets her own head fall back with abandon. He smiles, apparently considering her high-pitched moans an appropriate answer.

'You know one thing I love?' Gin asks. His left hand flies up to graze her flushed cheeks. 'I love seeing my sweet sub enjoy herself. So I'm going to fuck your brains out tonight, only to see you come as hard and as many times as I can make you. What do you say?'

'Thank you, master… I promise I'll be… a good girl….'

'That's my sweet sub… And what would you say,' he adds, the smile on his lips turning kinkier. The thumb of his right hand stops moving, 'if I tried to live up to the good old 'all or nothing?''

'Hm?'

Dropping his gaze, Gin slides his thumb into Sherry's stretched vagina, drawing a loud moan from her lips.

'Yes…' she pants. 'Yes, please, go ahead, please…'

Sherry's moans become even louder as Gin's entire hand starts thrusting in and out of her body. His lips press for the umpteenth time against hers and she savours the momet – the overwhelming pleasure rushing across her body, fogging her mind and bringing her only closer to that craved, well-known peak.

One thrust is too strong, the fingers hitting something inside of her which they shouldn't have. Sherry opens her eyes. The pleasure has vanished into thin air, leaving a pressure between her legs that her body now translates as pain, a pain which only worsens with each second, like needles puncturing the tender skin within her.

Her hands cup Gin's jaw and pull his face away from hers, finishing their kiss abruptly. Unaware of the situation, he jokes, 'Did you run out of air?'

'Dragon.'

Gin's smile dies out immediately at their safeword and he moves away from Sherry, pulling his hand out of her crotch in the process. She sits down on the bed.

'What is it?' he asks with a concerned look, hurrying to cover her naked body with a blanket resting on the nightstand.

Sherry takes a moment to answer. The pain keeps throbbing between her legs.

'Something went wrong down there' she pants, pointing at her groin. 'It hurts.'

Out of the corner of the eye she notices Gin glance at his right hand.

'There's no blood,' he informs. He peeks between her legs. 'Neither there, that I see.'

'Could you check inside?'

Gin nods and approaches her. Carefully, he slids one single finger into her vagina.

'Does it hurt?'

'Not really. But I feel sore.'

'There's no blood,' he announces, showing her his finger. 'Should I take you to the hospital?'

Sherry shakes her head.

'Don't worry, I'll be okay. Let's just cuddle and go to sleep – I'm exhausted'.

'Okay. Should I bring you your pajamas? I'm putting on mine.'

'Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks.'

Lying together under the bedsheets once the lights have been turned off, Sherry buries her face in Gin's chest. Her fingers play with the buttons of his pajamas (which, despite the darkness, she knows to be green and white). His arms tighten their embrace around her.

'How are you feeling?' he whispers.

'Sore. But okay.'

'Is the pain gone?'

'Mostly.'

Gin sighs.

'I'm sorry.'

'Don't,' she replies. 'We don't know if it's your fault. Maybe it's my body's.'

Gin sighs again.

'And how are you feeling?' she inquires.

He takes a moment to answer.

'I'm fine. I feel bad for you, but that's it.'

'I'm glad you're okay. I've been a very good girl, haven't I?'

In the darkness, Sherry hears Gin laugh and feels his lips kiss the top of her head. She smiles and tightens her own embrace around him.

'You always are.'


End file.
